Devil's Embrace
by JeromeIsMyBae
Summary: Jane Crawford was just a normal 16 year old, she never did anything wrong, but one day her mother took her to the circus where she meets Jerome. She has no interest in him what's so ever but he quickly becomes attracted to her and becomes obsessed. He falls deep in lust and believes what he is feeling is love. What will Jerome do to have her? Jerome Valeska X OC
1. Chapter 1

Jane Crawford and her mother decided to go to the circus. Little did she know that it would be the biggest mistake of her life

XXXXXX

''Mom, I don't want to go'' Jane groaned, she didn't like the circus it always bored her or freaked her out

''I'm tired of hearing you complain, get in the car or I'll make you'' Her mother warned

''ugh, fine'' she agreed

XXXXXX

Jane quickly got bored with the snake lady act, so she sneaks out and just told her mother that she was going to the bathroom

on here way out she saw a boy, close to here age sitting on the ground crying

''What's wrong?'' She asks

''Why does it matter to you?'' He hisses

''I don't know, I'm bored and you look like you could use some comfort'' She said with a shrug

''Well I'm fine'' He says, while turning his head away

''Doesn't look like it''

''Why do you care?''

''I already told you''

''Fine'' he sighs ''If you must know, it's because of my whore of a mom'' He said, with bitterness in his tone

''What do you mean?'' She asks

''I mean, my mom is just a drunken, nagging, whore. Who doesn't love me or anyone'' He was slightly shaking in angry

''I'm sorry'' Jane didn't know what to do so she just awkwardly put her hand around his shoulder doing her best to comfort him

''What's your name?'' He asks

''Jane, Jane Crawford''

''Jane'' he smiles ''What a gorgeous name!''

she blushes ''thank you, um, what's your name?''

''Jerome, Jerome Valeska'' He says with a grin. She found it odd that this guy was just crying now had a big fat grin on his face

''Nice name''

''Well, thank you, Madame''' He says, and Jane chuckles slightly. Jerome face forms a creepy smile at the sound of her laughter

''Um, well, I better get back to the show'' She says, now wanting to get out of here and stay away from this kid

''Oh yes, of course. I hope to see you soon''

''Um, right bye''

She would be seeing him sooner than she thought

 **AN: This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks. Also, i know this chapter is short but they will get longer don't worry. Also jane will not turn into Harley, just putting it out there. Because this story will mostly just be one sided where Jerome is obsessed with her. Anyways hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I posted chapter 2 away ago, but I didn't like how it turned out so i'm giving it another shot! thanks to anyone who followed,reviewed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me, and yes, I will be continuing this story, despite what happened to our baby. My story will be different from the storyline in Gotham so you have been warned. Anyways, enjoy**

Jerome smiled wickedly as he watched her walk away

He giggled, she noticed him! She finally noticed him. Jerome had been smitten with Jane for a while, ever since he first saw her sitting in the park

He could tell she was different, she had that same look in her eyes. That longing for freedom, and that darkness, they tried to hide.

Needless to say she was also the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on. Her gorgeous body, damn what he would do to her if she let him.

And she will let him, one day.

XXXXXX

The show ended, but Jane's mother decided to chat up the clown. It annoyed her to no end, she understood that her relationship with her dad didn't end well, but my god did she have to let every guy in her pants?

''Jane'' Jane, jumped a bit at the sound of her name, and turned around to see that red head kid who was crying

''Oh, hey'' She says awkwardly

''Did you enjoy the show?'' He asks

''Uh, yeah, it was nice'' Jane said, not wanting to be rude and flat out say she didn't enjoy it

''You don't have to lie to me, the circus is boring, I know'' He said dully, and Jane stayed quiet

''So, I see your mothers a whore to'' Jerome said as he looked over at Jane's mother

''Excuse me?''

''I said your mother's a whore to'' He said a bit louder, and Jane felt mad. Sure, her mom wasn't the most classy lady, but no one had the right to insult

''That's my mother you're talking about, don't be an asshole''She snapped at him, and he smirked at her

''Oh, feisty I like it''

was, was he flirting with her?

''Wanna hang out in my trailer?'' He asked

Jane shrugged ''Why not?''

XXXXXX

Jane wasn't sure why she agreed to this, but she was bored and her mom didn't look like she wanted to leave anytime soon

''So, Jane tell me about yourself'' He says

''What do you want to know?''

''Got a boyfriend?'' He smirked, and she blushed ''Um, not exactly'' She thought of her best friend Joe for a second, and smiled

Jerome gritted his teeth ''How do you mean?''

''I don't think that's any of your concern''

Jerome wanted to shout that it was his he was the only man she could ever be with

''So, like any music'' Jane said, just wanting to change the subject

''What?'' Jerome asks, clearly not paying attention before

''I asked if you like music?''

''No, I don't really listen to music'' Jane tried to hide her shock, what human being doesn't listen to music?

''Oh''

''What do you listen to?'' He asks, shyly

''Um, I mostly just listened to Kurt Cobain, Nirvana is basically my favorite band''

''Never heard of them'' he said with a blank face, and Jane sighed

''well you should, they are really good'' Jerome simply nodded

''JANE!'' She heard

''that's my mom, I got to go, nice talking to you, um, Jerome was it?'' She asks, and he forces a smile. Wishing that she could just remember his name

''Goodbye, Jane Crawford'' He grabbed, her hand and placed a kiss on it. She simply nodded her head and left

 **AN: What do you think? Was it Good? okay? Or just terrible, and do you think I just keep writing? Please tell me, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello lovely people! I am thrilled to hear people enjoy this story.**

 **And to answer one of my guest review question, yes the chapters will get longer as the story continues!**

 **btw, this chapter will contain brief mentions of sexual um things, basically Jerome being sorta a perv (very creepy) So just a warning**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **XXXXX**

''I'm here Mom, no need to yell'' Jane rolled her eyes

''Who was that boy you were talking to?'' Her mom asks.

''Jerome, why you interested in him to?'' Jane spat. She loved her mom in her own way, but it annoyed her how she would sleep with anyone, though she knew she wouldn't go for a guy that young

''No,you little hussy. I was just curious on who you were talking to. A mother can worry about her daughter time to time'' Jane scoffed ''Whatever''

''Now, let's just get out of this dump'' Her mom remarks bitterly

''You're the one who wanted to go to the circus''

''Oh, shut up Jane! You know, if you keep acting so unlady like you'll never find a decent man'' And of course, her mom telling her she can never find a good guy if she speaks her mind.

''What if I don't want a man? What if I'm ok with being single'' In truth, Jane did want to be with someone, but she gave up on that idea a long time ago.

''Shut your dirty ass, mouth, and get in the damn car'' Jane wanted to say something back, she wanted to scream, but she didn't she stayed silent. Even if she was a bitch sometimes, it doesn't change the fact that she was her mother and she still needed to have some respect for her

But, that was getting harder,and harder

XXXXXXX

Jerome heard Jane and her mother speak. He understood what Jane felt, that feeling just wanting to scream and just make that bitch shut up, yet they couldn't and it was the worst thing ever

''Jerome, why don't you go do the dishes while me and play for a little bit'' Jerome's mother's says while walking in. She winks at the clown and leads him to the bedroom

How typical! She goes off being the damn fucking whore she is and he is stuck doing chores!

Jerome gritted his teeth, who the hell did she think she was? She could go around fucking anyone she wants, but at least treat your son like a son

''IT'S NOT FAIR'' Jerome screamed, without realizing, and smashed the dish

''Jerome! What happened'' His mother yelled

''Nothing, mother everything is fine''

Jane! Jane would understand, he needed to see her and her beautiful face. She was so perfect. She could just give him one look, and he was her slave

He wanted her more than he wanted anyone in his entire life.

He needed her, he needed her so much

XXXXXXXX

Jane walked down the hallways of her school. She hugged her book to her chest

She hated school, sure she had good grades. Great grades actually, but the kids were such assholes. Not surprising because it was Gotham, not many nice people live there

A girl walked by her and knocked the books out of her hand. She knew who it was, Jennifer Johnson.

Jane went down to pick up her books, but Jennifer just kicked her down ''Fuck you, you little bitch''

Jane got up ''What's your problem'' She hated being treated like this

''You're my problem, you whore'' Jane had to calm herself

''You know what whatever''

''Fine, be a little wussy'' Jane rolled her eyes

''Hey, hey, what's going on here'' Her best friend Joe said, She smiled at him. She knew she told her mom, she didn't need or want a man, yet she thought of Joe as her very own superhero. He was always there for her when she needed him

''Joe, it's nothing'' Jane shrugged, with a blush

''No, it isn't. Say you're sorry to my friend'' Though he was being nice, Jane couldn't help but feel a little upset just hearing him call her a friend

''Know what, I don't give a shit I'm leaving'' Jennifer left without saying a word, in an odd way Jane felt bad for her. Something must be hurting her that is causing her to act this way

''Um, thanks Joe''

''No problem just doing what any other friend would do'' He said with a grin, that gave her butterflies.

''And I see you're wearing plaid, that's new'' He teased her, Jane never really put too much effort in her apppearance. She just typically wore only plaid and jeans , Joe liked to tease her about it sometimes

''Well, Joey, it has been lovely talking to you, but I have to go to class''

''See you around'' He winked at her, and she blushed

Maybe he did like her

XXXXX

Jerome did what he always did, and watched his Jane through her window. It night so she couldn't see him.

He noticed how she unbuttoned her shirt and he quickly turned his head. He knew if he saw her completely mouth went dry with desire at the thought of her, and he felt stirrings of an erection knowing that if he just turned his head he would see her, all of her

He had to suck in a deep breath to keep him from whipping around to see her in her nude glory

god, he hated this, He was so sexually frustrated! He couldn't take anymore, he decided to just go home

XXXXX

Jerome rolled his eyes, as he saw some guy part of the show walk out of his trailer

''Jerome, about time your home!'' She nagged, and Jerome rolled his eyes

''Yes, mother''

''I didn't know where you were, you're grounded mister'' Jerome's eyes widened

''What?''

''You heard me, now go to the dishes'' She said

And Jerome snapped


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Thank you to everyone who reviewed by last chapter, it meant so much to me**

 **And to answer a guest review question, and I don't think this counts as a spoiler, but I'm not sure. But no. Jane will not go insane, she is a good person inside and out, and as i said before she doesn't have any interest in Jerome. All his feelings are unrequited**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

''ENOUGH'' Jerome yelled, and before anyone could react.

He stabbed her.

They both looked at each other in disbelief. Jerome's hand started to shake

He-he stabbed her, oh my god

''Jerome'' She choked, and a smile crept up on his face

He stabbed her, again and again.

''DON'T TELL ME TO CLEAN THE DISHES!'' He screams at her ''YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS WHORE! I HATE YOU''

Jerome took a step back as his mother fell to the floor. Her eyes briefly pleaded with Jerome's.

She was dead, he killed her. He killed someone!

''Oh shit'' He said, then started to panic ''OH SHIT!" He ran his fingers through his hair

All his worries went away when he looked at his Mother's lifeless body. That bitch deserved it

Jerome felt free for once, like he found his calling. He burst into laughter remembering that look of shock and betrayal on her face

Now, what to do with the body

XXXXXX

Jane sat on her bed, listening to music while doing homework

 _''Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be''_ She sang softly

Music was her escape from the real world, from her unrequited crush, the bullies, and her parents issues

She loved listening to Kurt Cobain's voice, it was always so raw and full of emotion

 _''No, I don't have a gun''_ She continued to sing

Her phone started to ring, and she sighed. She shut the music off, and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed it was Joe's number

''Oh, hey Joe'' She said, grinning

''Hey, Jane wanna go hang out. Get some dinner?'' Yes! He was finally asking her out

''Yes!'' Jane coughed ''I mean, sure whatever''

He chuckled ''Um, so pick you up around 5:00?'

''Sounds great''

''see you then'' He said, and he hung up

She smiled to herself. Even though he may never see her the way she wants, she was glad to have such a good friend

She went to the kitchen, where her mom sat drinking a glass of wine

''You look like a hooker'' Her mom commented

''Oh, do hookers wear plaid with jeans?'' Jane joked

''Fuck you'' Is all she responds with

''Sorry'' Jane mumbles, she didn't want to upset her mother anymore than she already was

''Go to the dishes and get out of my face'' Her mom then walked out of the room with the wine bottle

''Yes, mother'' Jane mutters

Her mother annoyed her, hurt her, broke her, but she still loved her. She felt for her mother, she wanted to help her

XXXX

Jerome walked out of the GCPD with a smile on his face, those suckers had no clue it was him

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw _his_ Jane walking aside a young man

''Jane!'' he called

''You know him?'' Joe asks her, and Jerome rolled his eyes

''Yes, we've met before'' Jerome was slightly gritting his teeth

''Oh, yes the boy at the Circus. Sorry, I'm terrible with names, what was it again?'' Jerome felt his heart break, how can she not remember?

''Jerome'' He forced a smile

''Very nice to see you again, Jerome'' Jane smiled politely

''The pleasure was all mine'' He smirked

''Well, um, bye'' She said, both she and Joe walked away

''Dammit'' Jerome stomped his foot. How was he ever going to get her attention with that idiot always around? He needed to get her away from him, but how?

He got an idea, he would steal. Kidnap one may say, and take care of that Joe once and for all

But, how was he going to kidnap her. He needed to put a bit more thought into this

XXXXX

''Hey, Jane'' Joe said, it was two days after their interaction with Jerome

''Yes?'' She says

''Isn't this that ginger guy you were speaking to the other day?'' Jane looked down at the newspaper, and her face went pale

''Oh my god, it says he killed his mother'' Jane said in horror

''that's awful'' Joe mutters

''''I can't believe it, how horrible! He seemed like such a nice guy'' Jane wondered how anyone ever could kill someone and not care. It made her want to throw up that he was smiling in that picture, just not caring he killed his mother. The women who gave him his life

''Don't judge a book by its cover'' Joe responds

''Yeah, I guess so

XXXXXX

Jerome felt so bored at Arkham asylum, he wanted to kill someone. He wanted to kill Joe

He missed his precious Jane, and he felt get pissed after time he thought of her with Joe

He needed to get out, and soon. To see his beautiful Jane


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is set after the Arkham break out, enjoy!**

XXXXX

Jerome felt pleased with himself, Theo was proud of him and all of Gotham knew his name. Everything was perfect, except

he needed Jane by his side. The love of his life

But first, he needed to get rid of Joe

XXXXXXX

Jerome saw Joe relaxing on his bed, he followed him around the whole day just to see where this bastard lived

Jerome casually broke the window ''OH SHIT'' Joe said

''Holy shit, you- you are'' Joe was shaking in fear

''The one and only Jerome Valeska'' He grinned, and before Joe could scream for help Jerome hit him with the bat, and knocked him out cold

''Oh goodie'' He laughs

XXXXXXX

Joe walked up to the sight of Jerome cleaning one of his knives

''Don't bother screaming this is sound proof''

Joe was tied to a chair, and he was desperately trying to get free as tears formed in his eyes

''Oh stop, you aren't getting out anytime soon'' Jerome rolled his eyes at him

''What do you want from me?'' Joe said, as a tear escapes his face

''Jane'' He replied

''Jane?'' Joe said in confusion ''What does she have to do with this?''

''She loves you''

''What are you talking about? Do you have Jane? What's going on? SOMEONE HELP" Jerome punched him in the face, and Joe's nose started to bleed. He cried in pain and confusion

''You idiot, I don't have Jane! Yet''

''W-What does she have to D-do with this'' He said stuttering in fear.

Jerome looked him dead in the eyes ''She loves you, she should be with me. Yet, for some reason she is just so damn smitten with you''

''I'll back off, dude! She is all yours'' he pleaded

''Doesn't matter if you're interested or are going to back off. You are still a threat and that means I need to get rid of you'' He smiled darkly

''Please, I don't want to die'' He sobbed

He grinned

XXXXX

Jane tried calling Joe a few times, but he wasn't answering. She reminded herself that he probably was just out and wasn't checking his phone. Yet, she had this weird feeling something happened to him.

She went over his house, just wanting to make sure he was ok.

''Joe? Joey? Are you home?''

Before she knew it a black bag went over her head

''got ya''

XXXXX

Jane woke up on a comfy bed, much softer than her own. For some reason she felt her head pounding. All she remembered was going to see Joe, and then everything went black

''Oh goodie! You're awake'' A voice said, and she turned to see the famous Jerome Valeska

Now, Jerome expected her to ask him a soft voice where she was, and he would comfort her.

But instead she let out a big loud scream

''Ok, this will have to do'' he mutters

''You-you're J-Jerome''

Jerome's face lit up ''Oh yay! You remembered my name for once'

Jane started to cry ''A-are, y-you gonna k-kill me?''

Jerome laughed, oh how oblivious she is ''Of course I'm not going to kill you, silly''

''W-what, d-do you w-want from m-me?'' She asks, while shaking in fear

Jerome sighed and pulled her into his chest ''Shh, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you, to be with you''

''I don't understand'' She sobbed

''It isn't that hard to understand, I love you. I want to be with you'' She looked at him as if he just grew another head

''Y-you l-love me?''

He kissed her hand ''More than anything''

She shook her head as tears fell freely down her face ''I don't even know you''

''Oh, but I know you. I've watched you for so long, do you know how interesting you are to watch? It was so hard to control myself, I wanted to touch you so badly, but I controlled myself'' Jerome sighed, and stood up ''Every night I would watch you, count your precious,numbered breaths''

Jane felt dizzy, is this real? She didn't understand what was going on. She wanted this just to be a nightmare, and she would wake up and everything would be normal. She would return to her old life with her mom, and Joe-

She remembered how she went to look for him

''What did you do with Joe?'' She blurted out

Jerome threw up his hands in annoyance ''Really? I'm confessing my undying love for you, and you bring about another guy?''

''Please tell me he's ok?'' She begged, and he rolled his eyes

''He's fine, now as I was saying''

Jane started to breathe heavily, what did he do to Joe? What was he going to do with her?

''I would watch you every night. My desires grew stronger and stronger, I can barely touch you without feeling the need to take you right then and there'' He said, and looked as though if he was debating touching her or not

''I need you, like a man needs air.I would die if I couldn't have you, and so I took you away'' He looked at her and grinned ''Pretty clever way of getting your attention, right?''

''Let me go? If you love me like you claim you do, please let me go'' She knew it was hopeless, but she would try anything

''You know my love. People always mistake that people in love are selfless and would do anything to keep them happy, but if you really love that person you should do anything to keep them around whether if they are interested or not''

''Please'' she sobbed '' I want to go home, I beg you''

he gently cupped her face with his hands ''Shhh, I know it's been a rough day. You're tired, you need some sleep''

''where am I suppose to sleep?''

''With me, of course!''

She started to cry, she hated him he was nothing, but a monster

Jerome happily brought her to him, and put her head on his chest. He loved how perfectly her body shape fitted to his

She cried into his chest, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he did what was needed

Though Jerome's mind went to dangerous places just thinking about how close they are

Jane on the other hand, all she could think about was her mom and Joe. Was her mom wondered about her? Did she care? Did Jerome hurt Joe? Did he kill Joe?

She wanted to scream, she wanted to run from all this.

She tried her best to get comfortable, then she felt her hand brush against something. Her eyes widen realizing what it was, and it was hard. _He_ was hard

Jerome let out a slight moan, and Jane couldn't help, but cry again

This was going to be a long night

 **XXXXXX**

**AN: Yes, this is a kidnapping story. I want to make it clear that I am not romanticizing kidnapping or Jerome, this is more meant to disturb than romance you. BTW, if I had Jerome rape Jane would anyone feel way to uncomfortable about that? Because a big part of Jerome's feelings for her are just plain lust, and Jerome doesn't seem like the kind of guy who is ooposed to doing something like that, now if you guys think that is to much I won't be it in this story. And if i do i will put a trigger warning in the description.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane woke with dry tears on her face, and she noticed she was with someone. She opened her eyes to see no other than Jerome

She scream as loud as she could

''HOLY SHIT'' Jerome said, as he jumped out of the bed ''What the hell was that?''

''It wasn't a nightmare. You're still here, I'm still with you'' She said, as she struggled to breath

Jerome sat back on the bed ''Sweetie, this isn't a is all real, and you get to stay with me'' He goes closer, and she cringes as he whispers ''forever''

''Please, please Jerome. I'll do anything, I don't want this. Let me go, I won't tell anyone I swear'' She begged him

''Just stop your begging sweetie, don't fight this. We have a connection, I know you can feel it to'' His finger lightly caressed her cheek

''You're crazy'' She said boldly, but then regretted it when she saw the angry in his eyes

Suddenly his hand was at her throat, his hand forced his airway closed. ''Listen to me, I am not crazy. You can see I'm not crazy''

She struggled for air and tried to get Jerome's hand off her neck. He simply smiled at her and realeased her

She gasped, and gently touched her neck. ''Well my dear, I hate to leave, but I have some business to attend''

She felt relieved, she needed a break from him.

He forced her to look at him ''Now, my dear'' He pressed a knife to her chin, and she thought he was going to kill her right then and there

''Don't even try to escape, not like you could anyways'' he said darkly.

She nodded as a tear fell down her face

''Good, I'll be back for our date tonight'' He walked up the staircase and she saw him use the keys to open the door. She wanted to escape, but the thought of what could happen to her if she tried scared her shitless.

She felt like it was a dream. A bad, bad dream. Like she'll wake up and her mother will be there, she would talk to Joe, kids would make fun of her. It would be great

but this was no dream, it was completely real. She was kidnapped by some psycho, and for what? She doesn't fully understand his goal here, he says he loves her, but she can't buy he mentioned a date? What does that mean...

XXXXXX

''Honey, I'm home!'' Jerome called, and Jane woke up. She had fell alseep on his bed, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Jerome right there. She was staring into the eyes of evil

''Come on sleepy head, I'm gonna make us a nice dinner'' He smiles

''Are you the devil?'' She whispers to him without thinking

''No silly I'm Jerome. Now I shall make dinner'' He walked off into the kitchen

What did this have to happen to her? She always tried to be a kind person, but no one cares if you're kind in this world. People are twisted, Jerome is twisted. She thought as a tear rolled down her face

XXXXXX

''Dinner's ready'' He walked into the bedroom

''I'm not hungry'' She told him

''I prepared a meal for us, don't be rude''

''I'm not hungry'' She says her voices slightly cracking

''You're gonna sit down and have dinner with me, understood''

She didn't want to fight with him, so she went into the kitchen with him. She noticed he was playing smells like team spirit

''I remember you telling me you loved Nirvana, they are rather good'' He admits

She looked down at the food ''This looks good'' She forces a smile, he had cooked a steak from and she noted that it was already cut and her fork was plastic. Smart

''I bet it taste even better'' He says

He pushed the chair out for her and she sat down. She took a bite of her meal, and was forcing a smile, but a few tears escaped her eyes

''This is really good''

''Oh, I'm so relieved. I'm not much of a cheif, so I was a little nervous'' He then noticed the look of distress on her face

''God dammit, I'm not going to hurt you'' He tells her firmly

''I, um'' She starts to stutter feeling very nervous

''GOD DAMMIT'' He slams his fist on the table, which causes her to jump in her seat

''WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF ME'' He yelled at her, and his eyes were now stained with tears

He got out of his seat and forced her to look at him ''I love you, I'm not going to kill you. Why can't you see that?''

''What did you do with Joe-'' She asked, and Jerome slaps her hard causing her to fall out of her chair

''DON'T YOU MENTION HIS NAME'' he yells

''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM'' She screams back in desperation

''YOU WANNA KNOW?'' He forcefully turned her face to his '''I tortured him, I tortured him to the point where he was basically begging for death. It was hilarious, I enjoyed every minute of it''

Jane didn't want to believe it, he killed the man she loved. She hated him, she hated Jerome Valeska more than she ever hated anyone

''You're a sicko''

''No, I'm not sick. I did it for us, did give us a shot. Why can't you understand that'' He says more gentley

''No, we could never be together, because I hate you. I hate you so damn much'' She spats at him

He shakes his head fiercely ''No'' A tear escapes his eyes ''No, don't say that to me''

''I hate you, I hate you, I hate you'' She shouts at him, and he covers his ears

''Shut up, shut up!''

''I HATE YOU'' she screams

''DON'T SAY THAT TO ME'' he flips the table over in frustration

He grabbed her and forced him against her. ''You're mine, do you understand that?''

''I will never be-'' He interrupts her with a slap in the face

''No!'' She shrieks as she falls to the ground ''Please, stop'' She begged

''Say you're mine'' He growled

''I will never be yours, you bastard'' She says in disgust

In his angry he storms off, leaving Jane all alone

 **XXXXXXX**  
 **AN: I think it's fair to say Jane will need a bit off therapy if she ever escapes...**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane never believed in the devil, that was until she looked into his eyes. The devil isn't what you would expect he isn't some little red man with horns and a tail, he disguised as a young innocent boy.

Yes, she was sure that Jerome Valeska was the devil. He killed innocent people, he killed Joe. Her only friend and love.

''Oh Jane'' speak of the devil and he shall appear she thought to herself

''I got us a new toy'' He grinned, and went out to get whatever that was. She knew it couldn't be good.

''Here we go'' He threw the young girl who appeared to be her age on the ground. Jane looked at her and saw that it was Jennifer Johnson, the girl who bullied her everyday making her life a living hell. Yet, she didn't see the girl who bullied her when she looked at her, she felt more as if she was looking into a mirror and saw her own despair.

''Jennifer'' Jane whimpered. She just looked up at Jane, fear in her eyes her whole body shaking.

''Now Jane, I want to set you free'' Jerome says to her, and Jane softly shakes her head with distress in her eyes

''So, here'' He puts the gun in her hand ''Kill her''

Jane froze, she looked up Jerome. She had her chance to escape, she could shoot him, and run off save Jennifer and call the cops everything would be ok, but she couldn't. She couldn't shoot him, she knew she couldn't live with herself if she did, despite him being an awful person, no, more than an awful person. He was the devil, yet she couldn't kill him

She looked back at Jennifer, who looked so broken and scared. Jane broke down crying, she felt like all she has been doing is crying

''Please'' She sobbed ''I don't want to hurt anyone''

''Shhh little one. I know that's what you think, but I know deep down you're just like me'' He creepily grinned while saying that last part

She gave him a look of disgust ''I'm nothing like you, you sicko'' She gritted her teeth ''You're Satan himself''

''Why can't you kill her? She is awful to you''

''She's a teenage'' Jane pleaded

''You really won't kill her?'' Jerome asks

''Never'' Jane states firmly

''Very well'' Jerome shrugs, and without a show of remorse he shots Jennifer in the head.

''NO'' Jane screamed, and Jerome simply shrugged ''Now don't expect me to always be this nice. You will eventually kill someone one day, and you will be free like me''

She ignored Jerome's crazy words, and ran over to Jennifer's body. She softly kissed her head as she cried ''I'm so sorry''

She had two deaths on her hand. Both Jennifer and Joe were dead because of her

''I'll take care of the body'' He says

''No'' She refuses to let go of her

''Jane'' he groans ''I'm tired, don't make this difficult''

"How could you do this?'' She asks, as tears stream down her face

'' HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DID IT FOR YOU!'' He yelled at her

Jane felt afraid knowing that this man could kill her any moment.

''Don't look at me like that'' He rolled his eyes

''Like what?'' She whimpered

''Like I'm going to hurt you'' He sighed ''I ALREADY SAID I WASN'T GOING TO HURT YOU! STOP ACTING SO AFRAID''

''Please, please don't yell''She sobbed

''I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this. I'm kinda new to love'' He chuckles

''You're one sick bastard''

Jane knew she had to escape, not for herself, but for Jennifer and mostly Joe. So they won't die in vain.

 **XXXXXX**

 **An: What do you think of Jane? Is she to boring or to nice? She's pretty innocent right now, but pretty soon she will become stronger and go in to survival mode. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

''Hey sweetheart'' Jerome said while opening the door

Jane woke up with her eyes all red and puffy from crying. "What do you want?"

''You still mad at me?'' He pouted, with his hands behind his back

''I hate you'' She spat at him,

''I'm sorry, I didn't know that bitch meant something to you'' He said, Jane didn't respond.

''Anyways, I'm really sorry'' He said, and then gave her a rose. Jerome thought this would make up for it, women love flowers. Jane simply scowled at him

''You think a fucking flower will make up for killing a teenage girl?'' Jane said with disgust

''pretty much'' He shrugged

''You're so damn twisted'' She couldn't say she was surprised, this man was the devil after all.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Jerome started to speak ''Tell me about your mother''

''Pardon?''

''Tell me about your mother'' he spoke again.

''No'' Jane furrowed her eyebrows

''interesting, you do realize that if you don't tell me I will go out and kill innocent people''

Jane's face went pale with horror ''You wouldn't''

''I would'' he said darkly ''Now tell me about your mother''

''What do you want to know?'' Jane asks

''I don't know, tell me about how she was when you were younger''

''Well, I don't remember much of those years. I do remember she was always kinda sad, I would often catch her crying''Jane stopped, and took a sigh

''Do you know why she was crying?'' Jerome asks, with an oddly gentle tone

''My father wasn't the nicest of men. He would hurt her, both physically and emotionally'' tears threatened to fall down Jane's face.

''Did he hurt you?" Jerome asks, and Jane nods as a tear escapes her eye which Jerome gently brushes away with his thumb

''He beat me, and my mother. He would tell me I was ugly, and a mistake a-and I would grow up to be a w-whore'' Jane couldn't help, but cry while remebering those awful memories

''My mother would always tell me that he didn't mean it. That sometimes adults can make mistakes to''

''Then my dad left one day, and I never saw him again. My mom changed, she started to drink, she would ignore me. I felt so alone.'' tears were freely falling down Jane's face.

''Did your mother ever have any partners, lovers?'' Jerome asks

Jane nodded, as another tear escaped her eye ''I remember she started to date one guy, his name was Jeff. I liked him at first, he made my mother happy again. I thought I was going to get a good dad, one that didn't beat me, and we would be a happy smile'' Jane smiled sadly

''What changed?'' Jerome asks her softly

''He took quite the interest in me'' Jane said bitterly ''I didn't understand what was going on, I was only 6 years old. My mother walked in on him and me once. Easy to say she was upset'' Jane chuckled bitterly ''She wasn't upset at Jeff, no he was innocent in her eyes. She blamed me, she was jealous. I was only 6, I didn't want to be fucking that guy! I had no voice, yet she still was pissed at me and still to this day blames me for her misery''

Jane began to sob, and Jerome took her in his arms as she cried into his chest.

''Shhh, my love'' He places a kiss on her head '''I'm so sorry, you've been through so much pain. Aren't you sick of it? Wouldn't you rather be free?''

She pushed Jerome away and looked him dead in the eye ''I rather be miserable for the rest of my love, then be whatever your twisted mine considers free''

''I was a lot like you once, my mom abused me to. She was always drunk, beating me and bringing some guy home to bang'' Jerome said angrily, and Jane simply listened to him feeling a bit scared

''I wanted my mom to change, but some people just can't change. Some people are just plain assholes, and I got rid of that bitch for good'' He grinned at Jane.

''Murder is never the answer''

''Murder is always the answer!" Jerome responds quickly, ''Jane I love you, I adore you. I want to set you free''

''I told you I don't want to be set free''

''No what, let's drop it'' He says, Jane feels confused, but doesn't dare question it.

Jerome walked out of the room, he knew this what take time. That she needed more time to process this then him. She had been through so much been he needed to help her, and then she would be his.

 **XXXXXX**

 **AN: What do you guys think of Jane's backstory? I know it was pretty sad, this girl really can't catch a break :( I feel bad for my own OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
